Slavery
by OhGodTheHorror
Summary: kk...i wrote this cos i was bored, it's sorta like a one shot story if you understand me... so r&r please. ps. i like disco monkeys dYp


**(yello peeps... i wrote this cos i was bored so don't bagg me! read itplease .)**

Ryou's POV

I was in my private study reading, (scientific stuff) when I heard a loud crash coming from one of the windows, I immediately shot up, and walked towards the noise not seeing the intruders behind me. I was knocked out and I found myself in a cage, tied up. I was stolen from my castle, lying there now in a truck, I saw that I wasn't alone, there were others all looking at me oddly, there was a difference between them and I; I was wearing regal robes while they were dressed in rags and bits of cloth. One of them spoke to me, "who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, I just shrugged not knowing myself, "I am prince Ryou," I said, making them all gasp in shock. "Where am I?" I asked confused by their looks, "sir, you are about to be sold off as a slave" the man whispered, "and so are we." I screamed, freaked out completely then I heard a hoarse laugh and a fat man from the front of the truck turned to me, "ah your majesty, you're awake I see" he mocked, "What the hell do you want from me?" I asked making him laugh again, "you my boy as well as these ones are going to be sold as slaves in a market waaaaaaay off from your castle, so you better not stuff up or else they'll be the ones to pay" he said, pointing towards the other slaves. I nodded in consent and sat there silently waiting for the truck to get to its destination.

After a few hours, we got to the market. There were a lot of people and just as many thieves. Right in the middle, there was a large stage where a short man stood. We drove next to the stage and the fat man got out, he pointed to me and then the stage, my fate was set. The short man nodded and walked towards the cages, opening them one by one and directing the men to the center of the stage. Each one being sold off to rich men, by the end, I was the second last one in the cages, looking around my cage I noticed a girl, she had blonde hair and looked about eight

Or nine, she was sleeping as I carefully woke her. Defensively, she stood up and hit her head on the roof of the cage, falling, I caught her just in time. "Thank you mister uh…who are you?" she said kindly, "the name's…uh Ryou" I muttered, she gasped, pointed at me as If were naked, "oh my gosh! Look at your clothes, they're sooooo funny" she giggled, "great, now what's your name?" I asked, clearly this girl needed some sort of guardian. "I'm…uh…um…I don't remember!" she wailed, falling on me. I sighed, she also needed a name, "well…let's think, how about Ami?" I said "nah, too short"

"Shakira?"

"Too long"

"Pudding?"

"Almost"

"Purin?"

"Yeah, that's my name!" Purin exclaimed hugging me tightly, "great." The fat man came up to the cage and tapped it, "you still here?" he asked, "well I'm not going anywhere," I said sarcastically. The man looked at the Purin, "oops, we missed one over 'ere" he bellowed making Purin hide behind me, I held her defensively, "she's with me" I muttered. The man just laughed and pulled the girl and I out by the hair, "fine then boy, you're up" he whispered and pushed us onto the stage, Purin never leaving my side. The short man spoke, "hello ladies and gentlemen, here we have a special offer just for you only today! Two for one!" people started whispering, eventually a man lifted his hand, "500 pounds!" he shouted, the bids had started. Many of the wives were begging that their husbands would bid for me making me cringe. The short man was having a great time. "1,000 pounds…wait no 10,000 pounds…no 50,000 pounds! Wow! Uh is that all? Ok, going once, twice, sold!" he exclaimed, pushing us off the stage and into the man's car. We were no longer tied up as the buyer paid the short guy, he got into the car and looked at Purin with perverted eyes, "she's a beaut" he teased, winking and making Purin hide again. "Leave her alone" I said angrily, really, this guy had no right to be perverted but apparently he did because the next thing I knew, I was hit hard across the face. "You will not be rude to me or else" he threatened, I silently nodded and felt my cheek, nothing was wrong apart from the red mark. I looked out of the window; this was going to be a huge day…

Ichigo's POV

As I looked out the window, another man walked into the room, I turned to face him, a fake smile plastered on my face. He gave me a gift, it was a ring but as beautiful as it was, I handed it back; it was the tenth one this week after all. I resumed my position near the window as my mother entered, I sighed knowing what she wanted. "Ichigo? You declined again?" she asked, upset I nodded boredly and turned to her "I just don't want to marry a man that I don't love" I said sweetly, she sighed and left my room muttering something about it being my future not hers. I looked up after hearing a car arrive. Running down the stairs, I flung open the doors, jumping to hug my father, but instead, a blonde haired boy was in my path and me being me, fell on him, making him and I fall to the ground. I immediately got up and backed away, apologizing, I hugged my father and he told me how they were slaves that he had gotten for a price. "So?" I asked bored again, he just laughed, "I got them for you, they cost 50,000 pounds darling" he whispered making my eyes widen. "Daddy, you know that I don't like servants and slaves catering for me, I do it myself" I argued, but it was no use, they were my responsibility now. Sighing, I grabbed their arms and dragged them up to my room.

Shutting the door, I let them go and turned to the little girl. "And what's your name?" I asked kindly, for once I really smiled, "my name's Purin and this is my big brother Ryou," she exclaimed pointing to the boy, standing straight, I eyed him curiously, he didn't look like a slave, I clearly pointed that out. "Great, now can I go?" he asked, clearly unhappy, retaliating, I took Purin's hand and pulled her towards me. "There's no way I'm letting you take care of this girl, who knows what you might do" I mumbled, poking my tongue out at him. He caught it with a swift movement and smirked, "fine, I don't need her." He let go of my tongue and started to walk off, but I wasn't going to let him leave without a good fight. I yelled out "guards seize him!" And seconds after, four or more guards came into the room and latched onto the boy, "I didn't say that you could leave," I said, glaring at him, but he never stopped smirking. "well I don't have to listen to you" he muttered, then he flipped around the guard's grasp and pushed them onto the floor, then running at breakneck speed, he left my room. "Get him!" I bellowed, the guards slightly frightened, ran after him.

I fell onto a seat and sighed, he couldn't have been a slave, he was too strong, too athletic, too brave and way too handsome. I blushed at the last thought, but it was true, his stunning blue eyes and silky blonde hair captivated me, and even though I would normally let my slaves go, I couldn't ever forget him, just looking at him leave left a huge hole in my heart, he had made a huge impact on me already. I was brought out of my thoughts though when Purin spoke to me, "he'll come back" she said, I looked at her confused, "he promised to never leave me… he will come back for me right?" she started to tear, breaking my heart. I helped her up and showed her the kitchen, the cook looked at me, "Unless she's royalty, she's out!" he said but I ignored him, grabbing a cake that he had just baked and leaving, the girl quietly following me out. As we ate cake, she told me that Ryou was a really nice person and always put others before himself, that I couldn't believe, if it were true, he would be a dream come true but she told me how he had even risked being killed for her. Maybe he was different, "I think you like him…" Purin whispered, making me blush and giggle, "What gives you that idea?" I asked, she pointed to the game we were playing, scrabble. I had made only one word, 'Ryou' I messed up the letters but it was clear. "I have a plan for him to stay," she said, laughing evilly, she whispered the plan and it went into action.

At midnight exactly, I heard my window open and the cold breeze softly blew in, revealing a dark figure that emerged from the balcony, Purin was right. Knowing her part, Purin started screaming but was silenced by the figure, "shhh, Purin, it's me Ryou" and that was my cue. Quietly, I crawled over to his feet and tied a rope around them tightly, he felt the strong tug and looked down at me, "now" I whispered and the lights went on, a thump was heard and Ryou was there laying on the floor and rubbing his head. I quickly pulled the rope in the other side of the beam and he started to rise. I tied it so that he was face to face with me. Purin came from behind him and tied his hands, he glared at her "traitor" he muttered, but I cut in, "no, she was just doing as I asked. I threatened to kill you if she didn't listen," I retorted, making him smirk, "kill me? Why you couldn't even kiss me, let alone kill me" he said, still smirking, but it left his face once I pulled out a blade. "Oh really?" I teased, making the blade touch his throat, but instead of killing him, I leaned forward and kissed him, making his eyes go wide, but he responded moments later, seeing that I had completed my incomplete plan, I took a step back, he looked at me longingly for a split second, but his smirk returned. "Average" he joked making me mad, "what's that supposed to mean, I mean you're not a good kisser either" I yelled; luckily my parents and the servants slept on the other side of the castle due to my previous raging fits. Then he did something unexpected, while I was yelling, he had undone the rope that was tied around his feet and wrists and was now just holding on by himself. "Y-y-you're not…uh I mean…well that's …cos tha- oh what the hell, how did you do that?" I stuttered making him laugh. "please, that was simple" he said, letting go and maneuvering himself to land on his feet, but I grabbed hold of his leg, making him loose balance and fall on his back. I grabbed the girl and glared at him as he weakly picked himself up. "What do you want with this girl?" I asked, he fell as I kicked him in the gut, "I need to…take her…back to…her…family" he said, breathing heavily and trying to get up again. I looked at him, though this time, he fell on his own. He was tired from everything and me being me, rushed over to catch him. Once he was standing, he pushed me away and walked over to Purin, but not before I could grab the gun that I hid in the desk. "stop, or else I'll shoot her" I said, he kept walking though until he had reached Purin, then he turned and stood in front of her. "You'll have to kill me first" he said, I stared at him, cuts and bruises all over, yet he didn't give up at all. I couldn't do it though, I fell to the ground crying, making him relax a bit. He knelt next to me and I just let the tears flow, I lunged for him and he held me close until I could cry no more. Looking up at him, I saw Purin tap Ryou on the shoulder "I don't wanna leave, this is my family" she said innocently. "Will you stay?" she asked, he looked at me, making me blush, "may I?" he asked. "Ok, but you have to be my servants or my father will kill you." I said, they nodded and Ryou and I got up. By now, it was 5:30 in the morning and I was very tired, I yawned discreetly making Ryou chuckle, "as your servant, I say that you need your rest," Ryou said posh-like. I nodded and rested my head on his chest, a brave move, but he just sighed, I couldn't be bothered walking so he carried me and tucked me in. before leaving, I said to him, "look for three men, Kish, Pai and Taruto, they will show you the ropes. Also, find Zakuro and Retasu, they will fix you up, oh and tell my sister Minto that I am sleeping and to only wake me up with important news. That will do for now. Oh and you must meet Keiichiro my cook, he'll feed you…" he nodded and left, Purin jumped beside me, "what about meeeeeeee?" she asked joyfully, I smiled, "are you tired?" I asked, she nodded and I lifted the blankets, "you can spend the day with me, Ryou will you tell Minto that Purin will be treated like a princess because she is too young to work" he nodded and muttered something about me making him do all of the work while Purin lazed around. He left shortly after and Purin and I giggled, "ooooooooh you kissed hiiiiiim" she sang, but stopped, "hey…what's your name?" she asked, Ryou didn't know either, "it's Ichigo. Hey can you run a tiny errand for me sweetie, can you tell Ryou my name, but if questioned, say this?" I said sweetly, whispering something and she raced out of the door.

Ryou's POV

As I walked around, guards stared at me suspiciously, until three stopped me. "And who are you?" a green haired boy asked, the other two nodded, "uh where can I find Kish, Pai and Taruto?" I asked, they burst out laughing but I sure didn't find it funny, sobering up, the purple haired boy said, "what's it to you?" I sighed "well I was told to see them, by…uh oh what's her name, damn, she didn't tell me" I tried to say, but I didn't know her name. "How can we believe you?" the brown haired boy now asked, they looked at me sternly as I stood there. Hearing a loud clattering, I saw a distressed Purin running to me at full speed, with no time to stop, she jumped, knocking over the brown haired boy and just missing me. The green haired one lifted her up by the collar as she squirmed to free herself from his grasp, I hit him, knocking him to the ground and making him drop Purin, I caught her just in time. However, not before the purple haired boy could kick me in the gut, "who do you think you are?" he spat. I looked at Purin, she was really becoming a menace, but for once she did something right. Standing up, she whispered in the green haired boy's ear, making him blush, "w-who told you that?" he said in disbelief, "Ichigo did," Purin responded, "should I tell the others?" she threatened making him wave his arms wildly "no, that's ok!" Purin smirked "she also told me to tell you that she wants Ryou to find some people, isn't that right Ryou?" she said looking at me. I nodded my consent and stood up. The three immediately bowed, "we are the three that you are looking for, and we apologize but we are on the lookout for a prince that went missing in the neighboring village," they said. The prince was me, but I didn't tell them, "so which is which?" I asked, "I am Pai, and this is Kish and Taruto" the purple haired boy said pointing to the green haired then the brown haired boys. "We are Ichigo's royal guards, and I am guessing that we are to train you right? But first, you need to find Zakuro, she'll fix your clothing" Pai said and he directed Ryou to her, leaving Purin with Kish and Taruto. Looking at them evilly, she said, "Let's play a game…"

As Pai walked with me down a hall, he looked at me knowingly, "I know who you really are, even if Ichigo doesn't" Pai said making me nervous, "so, what's your point?" I asked, he just kept walking until we got to a room. Before entering, he whispered, "don't you dare hurt Ichigo or I'll blow your cover" I nodded and went inside. A voice came from a door and out came Zakuro with three men, "please marry me Zakuro?" they whined, but she pushed them away. Looking at me, she grabbed a needle, "good morning boys, how may I help you?" she said blankly, not taking her eyes off me. "Follow me," she said as Pai and I went into the other room. There were baths and a stool in the corner, "wet your hair, she said. I did, then she sat me down and poured some goo in my hair, then she rinsed it out and fixed my clothing, giving me a second pair of clothes. I looked in the mirror as I stood up and almost died. "What the hell have you done to my hair?" I asked as I ran my hand through my now purple hair, "I look dumb with purple!" I wailed, Zakuro just sighed, "I'm not done yet" she muttered and sat me back down. I knew that Ichigo would never love me now, I looked worse then my science teacher whose hair stood on end. half an hour later, she smiled in amazement "finally" I said as she handed me the mirror, my hair was now grey but with blue tips, "niiiiiiiiiice now I look like a snowflake" I joked, making Zakuro upset, she poured this other goo all over my hair, turning it blonde, but the tips stayed blue.

Zakuro and Pai started laughing, making me angry, and then my tips turned red. I screamed in fright and it turned green. Pai and Zakuro were still laughing madly, "What's the big idea with the changing colors thing?" I asked, my tips turning red again, "it's a special spell that plays with your emotions," Zakuro said before falling to the ground in laughter, I got up and went into the other room to change, coming out in a white shirt and black pants. The hair didn't look so bad with the shirt, I left the room in a huff with Pai struggling to keep up. "N-next we have to go and see… R-Retasu" he said, trying to hold back the laughter, "how long does this last for?" I asked, "It won't stop changing until it feels that it's done its job" Pai mumbled making me cringe. We got to a room that was creepy, my tips turned grey and Pai silently started laughing, "Grey means you're curious" he explained to me. A green haired girl popped up in front of me and waved hello, I was surprised and my tips turned purple, she sighed and dragged us into the room. Turning eventually, she said "hi, my name is Retasu and I am the doctor as well as the nurse, oooh you seem to be badly cut and you broke two of your ribs" she said, seating me on the table, Pai looked at me, then turned whistling a tune. I laughed "it wasn't you, it was Ichigo," I said, then my hair turned pink, I blushed because I didn't need Pai to tell me what the colour meant because I knew already. Retasu just shook it off and fixed my wounds, I thanked her and left with Pai. He of probably couldn't wait until we left to rub it in, but instead, he shook my hand, I was confused, "pink doesn't just mean that you like someone, it means that they like you as well" he exclaimed, I had never seen him so happy since I had hit Kish. "What's next?" he asked, still smiling, "I have to go and tell Minto something" I replied, removing his smile. "I'll go and get Kish" he muttered, walking quickly, I struggled to catch up. "Is she that bad?" I asked, Pai nodded and found Kish and Taruto; Taruto was tied to a pole and had tons of makeup on, Kish on the other hand had climbed up a tree and was laughing at the sight, but then Purin grabbed him and put lipstick on him. Pai and I were laughing our heads off and my tips had turned orange. Purin looked at my hair and started poking it with a stick, it turned red and I got mad but Kish calmed me down by dragging me out of the place kicking and screaming. "So why is Minto so scary?" I asked, "she's not scary, just…intimidating" he muttered, my hair turned blue again as we entered the royal chambers. "Who wishes to disturb me?" a voice boomed, "just your Kishy-kun and a guest…" kish said playfully, a girl walked out from a corner with a cup of tea in her hand. "Hello kishy who is this?" the girl asked, she had blue hair that was placed up in two buns and was eyeing my tips that were also blue. "This my dear, is Ryou…uh yep and he is a guest of Ichigo's, he wishes to give you a message from her." Kish said, kissing her hand gently, she glared at me, "well… Ichigo told me to tell you that she is at the moment sleeping and to only wake her up if it is urgent, also, there is a blonde haired girl named Purin running around the castle, Ichigo asked if you could teach her manners." I explained, bowing. She nodded, "ok, but kishy and I need to…talk for a moment so could you get the girl and bring her here?" she said, nodding, I left to find the little monkey. As I got to the courtyard where they were last time, I saw Ichigo sitting on a giant rock. I crept up to her and scared her, she jumped and fell into my arms, my hair turned pink and she giggled, "So you know what pink means?" I asked, blushing. She nodded slightly and shuffled a bit closer towards me, in return, I brought my face closer to hers, I could almost taste the sweetness of her mouth, but then Purin jumped up and started to run towards us. "Damn" I cursed quietly, Ichigo almost missed it, by now though, Purin had climbed the rock and was jumping around us, "Purin, Minto wants to see you in the chamber, get Taruto to take you" I said as she went down with Ichigo. I slid down and was about to part from Ichigo, when I thought of something. Turning around, I called Ichigo back, she turned to meet my lips in a swift yet passionate kiss. I ran off, wanting to be alone, but of course that's impossible for me.

Pai's POV

I sat by myself in the training room thinking about Ryou and his infatuation for Ichigo, when who else but Ryou enters. I got up and greeted him, "what are you doing here?" I asked, making him chuckle, "training of course" he replied, then he walked over to the weights and put it on the lightest, "are you that weak?" I mocked, he stopped for a moment, his tips turning black, (fighting/defensive mode). "no, I just don't wanna strain anything" he said and kept going, we spend hours working out, him asking me more about Ichigo and me reluctantly telling him, eventually, he got to the heaviest weight and I just watched. He moved to the punching bag. He seemed strong, "hey you wanna practice on a pro and not a bag?" I asked, he nodded "ok, but I'm apologizing now if I hurt you" Ryou retorted, we both shook hands, then got into our positions, he being naive, moved first, trying to knock me over, I took a step sideways as he charged, but he grabbed onto my shirt, flinging me into the air. Luckily I landed on my feet. I took off my shirt, not wanting that to happen again, I lunge this time, flipping behind him on my hands and tripping him, I jumped back as he fell, catching himself with one hand and jumping back into action. "No more play time" I spat, he nodded and jumped into the air high descending at an alarming rate, I dodged his attack, but not before he kicked me backwards. I fell this time, but propelled myself up. This went on until we both kicked each other in the parts, we both fell to the ground, panting. "You're pretty good" I congratulated, "you to" Ryou replied, getting up, we shook hands and turned to see that we had an audience of girls, cheering us on. I looked in the group, Zakuro was there looking at me, then I saw her walking towards me, I panicked. "Ryou, help me" I whispered discreetly pointing to Zakuro, he smirked, "sorry mate but if she likes you and you like her, then go for it" he said, then he pushed me towards her. "Wow, you did reasonably well in that match" Zakuro said, I nodded not knowing what to say. Ryou of course butted in at the wrong time, "hey Zakuro…did you know that Pai likes someone? He's like pretty much in love with this girl, but he's worried that she doesn't like him." Ryou said, making Zakuro tense up, "oh…uh I see, well I hope that she loves you too… and you live happily together- excuse me, I have to go and um…yeah bye" Zakuro muttered before running out of the gym. I turned to Ryou "what the hell was that for?" I asked, he walked me to the door and whispered, "Now you know, she likes you." I walked out to see Zakuro sitting on a seat, crying, I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her, she looked up at me, "you better not, your girl might think that you're cheating on her" Zakuro sighed, making me smirk "now why would I want to cheat on you with yourself?" I asked, she looked at me, a small smile on her face. "So Ryou was talking about-" Zakuro started but couldn't finish because I had placed my lips firmly against hers. When we broke apart, she smiled at me, "I love you" I said as I lightly kissed her forehead. "Ditto" Zakuro replied.

Ichigo's POV

I was studying for a test, but I couldn't concentrate so I went for a short walk to clear my head. While I walked through the village, I caught sight of a missing person's poster, looking at the boy in the picture, he seemed oddly familiar. Without thinking, I placed it in my pocket and kept walking. Weeks later, when I came it home, I saw Ryou being chased by hundreds of girls again, I hid in a corner and waited for him to pass, as he did, I pulled him and watched as the girls absentmindedly chased nothing. I giggled, but as I turned around, Ryou was really close to me, this had normally happened, but we would always be disrupted, so this time, I made sure that everybody was busy, I never got time with him, I gave him a note and moved my lips closer to his, we almost touched, but Keiichiro called me for cooking lessons. Saying goodbye, I sadly left him. As I ran through the doors, Keiichiro scolded me. "Ichigo, you're late again, what happened this time?" I said nothing, I just put on my apron and got ready, Keiichiro turned to me, "hey, did you hear, they still haven't found the prince, they might start a war" Keiichiro said, I sighed, "he'd probably be a big, stupid jerk anyway" I said sarcastically. But I couldn't seem to get the picture of the missing prince off my mind, he seemed so familiar to me. I eventually created a beautiful twenty layer cake with strawberry icing and tiny icing roses and strawberries, it looked divine, I took a slice and placed it in my room on my bed-side table. I walked into the bathroom and was about to undress, when I saw Ryou behind me, "get out!" I yelled, pushing him out and locking the door. I had a bath and dried myself after, peeking out of the bathroom, I saw no sign of Ryou, so I walked out of the bathroom with my towel, got my clothes and headed for the bathroom to change, I came out minutes later to see Ryou waiting for me outside on the balcony.

I walked onto the balcony to see that he was looking at the castle nearby, but why? Playfully, I bonked him on the head and he turned around, scaring me and making me step back. He walked towards me, his tips were brown and he was looking at me as if I were his only meal all month. "I have been waiting weeks to finally get this moment alone with you, and I'm not going to waste one second of it" he said, placing his arm around my waist and drawing me closer, I looked into his eyes and mine widened, I knew who he was. "What's wrong?" he asked, letting me go, I stepped back, "p-prince Shirogane?" I asked, not wanting to believe it, but it was true, I took out the picture and compared it, only his hair was different, how could I have been so naïve? He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, but I flared up. "You bastard, how could you lie to me like that? You used me, my friends and my family all for your own game, oh and Purin is that really her name or did you just make her lie as well? I'm getting my guards to arrest you" I yelled, but Ryou wasn't angry, he was heartbroken, his hair had gone back to normal. He looked at me but I didn't soften, "I'm sorry that I lied, there's no excuse for treating you so badly, but I would like to make a few things clear to you, first off, I was kidnapped from my castle and didn't plan any of this, second, I met Purin when I was being sold and I promised that I would do anything to protect her and many men tried to hurt her, thirdly, I'll leave so that there is no war, just please look after Purin because she loves you more then me and she doesn't deserve to be treated as badly as you were. I just want to tell you that the first moment that I saw you, I was madly in love with you… goodbye my sweet Ichigo" my heart wrenched and I moved my face towards his, but he moved back, "I can't for if I do, I fear that I may never let you go" then he jumped off the balcony and walked off. I fell to the ground, no-one there to hold me until I could cry no more, no man to make me laugh. I was alone and it was all my fault. The door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards me, they belonged to Minto, Zakuro, Kish and Pai. They tried to get the story of why Ryou was gone out of me, but I refused to talk. Everybody but Pai eventually left my side. "You found out who he really was?" he whispered, I nodded and cried on his chest. He turned me to face him, "do you love him?" Pai asked but I couldn't answer it yet, I shrugged and he got up. "When you realize, tell me, I have a plan to get him back. But remember, he can only stay single for so long." Then he left me to my thoughts. Did I love Ryou? How was he different to the prince, they were the same person after all.

Ryou's POV

As I walked to the castle, I looked at the man "open the drawbridge" I yelled, I walked inside and was greeted by twenty or more suitors. All beautiful, yet none compared to Ichigo. How I longed for her touch, we had only been apart for two days, but knowing that I could never see her again, it hurt. Everyone celebrated my return, I smiled, but it's hollow like the old times, like before I knew Ichigo. Everything reminded me of her, I decided that it would be easier to just sleep on it, but that's even worse, because I remembered the nights we would camp under the stars or she would wake up with me beside her, oh how she would scream. The thought of her smile that lit up the darkest corners. How I missed calling her my sweet strawberry, how she would blush when I would sneak up from behind and grab her. How happy Purin was when she could balance a book on her head, Ichigo and I praised her as if she were our daughter. Oh well, I can't dwell on the past…I have to pick a suitor, maybe I could have a ball. Yeah, I got up and walked over to my parents' room, entering, I walked over to my mother. "Mother, may I please have a ball in honor of my return?" I asked and of course she said yes, "every princess MUST attend" she said. I nod and left the room, maybe Ichigo will be there? No way, she hated me.

Ichigo's POV

As I lay there, I cried, what Pai said was true, I have to make my choice, do I love him or not? He is no different as a prince as he was a commoner. Except for the money and all. But I loved him because he was himself, not like the other men that I know, they only wanted me for my money, but Ryou loved me truly, how could I be so selfish? A knock at the door disrupted my train of thought, it's Pai. "I just wanted to know if you have made up your mind yet?" Pai asked, I nodded, "Pai, I love him with all of my heart and soul and I don't care what he is, I'll love him either way" I said, he smiled at me. "Then it's time, get dressed, we're going to a ball" Pai said, then he left the room. I dress in my favorite gown, the pink one that sparkles when I walked. As I put it on, I think of all the good times Ryou and I spent together, he was so good to me.

I descended the stairs and all eyes were on me, Pai's jaw was on the ground and so was everyone's. "Wow…you look beautiful" Pai said. "Excuse me, this is for Ryou…" I said as I entered the carriage. It seemed just like a fairytale, I was about to meet the man of my dreams. I got out of the carriage and helped Purin; she was wearing a short yellow gown with her hair in pig tails, entering the castle it looked beautiful, yet looking around, I saw no sign of Ryou.

Ryou's POV'

As I stood in the center I looked for her, I spot a lot of girls with pink hair, yet none as vibrant as hers, about to give up, when I saw it, the colour that stood out among the crowd. The belle of the ball. I wanted so badly to walk up to her, but what would she say? What if she didn't love me? Yet why would she come here if she didn't? That's good enough for me, as I walked up to her, my knees started to wobble, I felt lightheaded but that wasn't going to stop me, for I loved her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, her beautiful pink dress glimmered like her smile, I couldn't help but smile back. "My sweet strawberry, would you care to dance?" I asked nervously, Ichigo accepted and I led her to the floor. After a few songs, she rested her head on my shoulder and kept it there, it was now that I would follow through with my plan to get her back, but she looked up at me, her smile gone, leaving me once again hollow inside. "What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically, she led me to a balcony and started to cry. I held her close until she could cry no more. "I love you Ichigo, my life is pointless without you, please say that you'll be mine?" I asked, my heart wrenched when she says my name. "Ryou, I-I love you too for now and forever" I leant forward and touched her lips with mine, claiming her finally… "now that I have you, I will never let you go" I whisper, wrapping my arms around her small waist. I went to kiss her again, but she pushed me away and got up, I looked at her longingly and she strained to not give in. "not once did you even comment on my dress" Ichigo growled, I smirked and stood up, walking around her as if to examine it. She looked like an angel that had just come from heaven, as pretty as a picture, she looked perfect in every way, the colors, the moon lit view, her body, it all went together making her look amazing. But I wouldn't tell her that yet.

"My sweet strawberry" I cooed, making her blush. I moved closer until I was centimeters away from her face, then I said, "it's nice" at that moment of course, she blew up in a raging fit saying things like "everybody else said I looked beautiful," and "can't you even lie to make me feel better?" I decided to be truthful. "I was lying" I whispered, but to her, it didn't come out right, "so what, I'm ugly…is that what you're saying?" she cried, I shook my head. "I think that you look amazing in that dress, I mean it blends in with your hair and makes you look heavenly," I said sweetly, her eyes shone, "reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllyyyy?" she asked, I nodded. She grabbed my arm and led me onto the dance floor, "I love you sooooo much Ryou" she said as she rested hr head on my shoulder again. I smiled again and gently kissed her forehead. We were in love and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Prologue-

Ichigo and I got married and adopted Purin as our own child, not to mention a baby boy of our own named Justin. Zakuro and Pai married and had two kids, Retasu married Keiichiro and are expecting twins soon, Minto and 'Kishy' got married and ruled for a bit before settling down with four kids, lastly, Taruto has been dating

Purin for five years and is proposing to her soon…

The end

**(soooooo... what did you think? review and i'll send you a lollipop k? ciao)**


End file.
